gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geniusguy445/On interacting with users
Holy frick guies. I love that there are people here who make articles on a site ANYONE CAN EDIT and than wonder why ANYONE CAN EDIT. I don't make people admins, because I don't want to fight with people saying different things. For now, I am the leader here, and with that I want to inform you of a few things I want this wiki to be known for. Firstly. There will be people who come to your articles and add content you don't appreciate. These people, if contributing content (not deliberately change articles to "IM GAY", etc.) are not out to ruin your article. These people are just using the "ANYONE CAN EDIT" ability to add stuff they think would improve it. I want you to know you are not at fault when they do this. Your content is important. The people adding stuff are as much in the wrong as any contributor on any other wiki. Under straight Wikia rules, anyone should be allowed to edit anything. That's what Wikia is about. However, yes, these contributers may add something that isn't useful to a page. In this way, they are in the wrong. WITH THAT SAID, THE PROPER PROCEDURE IS NOT NAMECALLING. I've seen users here talk to these people like "Hey idiot! You're stuff is stupid. You'll get banned for editting my stuff!" These people are more often than not unaware that they did something wrong. When you folks start yelling at them, they don't know what it's about. They start yelling back. Then you take their yelling as proof and tell me to block them. No. I have every interest in hearing both sides of this. The proper procedure is to mention IN A NON-COMBATATIVE WAY that you aren't looking for any help with that article. You can explain in a friendly way that this wiki allows users to make their own articles as property and may not want other people's contributions to the page. (I will try to highlight this better on some of the help pages and the mainpage, which I bet some of you tattlers haven't read). You have to explain what is going on so that these others can make a decision on their own to stop. Maybe, you're scaring off someone who could become a collaborator with you in the future. But you're so scared of someone making a non-permanent edit to your precious article that you're cutting off a potential co-worker; one who could help make your idea better. Now, I don't know you people well enough to know if those this is talking to will understand that. I know their are certain people that frequently are targeted for "vandalism;" likely because all of their articles are about sequels. Sequels are a large draw to outside viewers, and will more likely land on those pages than the main page. You being rude creates a bad first impression on the rest of the wiki, where they might show that they are friendly people who consistently work on their own Original Content and avoid other people's work. So in conclusion. Stop being rude to those who do things you don't like. Instead, gently and respectfully inform them of how you would rather not have help, but say they could make their own page if they'd like. While I appreciate you watching for vandalism, I will be checking for conversations like these. While I may be coming off as rude to start with, hopefully this explains what needs to happen around here in an easy to understand way. Thank you. Category:Blog posts